


Get That Grind

by callmeonce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, Awkward Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Johzenji, Johzenji High School, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Tutoring, tutor Terushima Yuuji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonce/pseuds/callmeonce
Summary: Upon noticing your grades haven’t been improving much at all, your teachers have organised one of the top students in the year to help tutor you and give you extra help.Who would have thought that your new tutor is a notorious delinquent in the school, none other than Terushima Yuuji himself.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know some people might not be slackers and do really well in school but it’s only apart of the story that you don’t generally do well in classes for the purpose of it!

Your mouth gaped open and eyebrows furrowed in a mix of confusion and shock upon receiving the history test back from your teacher. 

“I want you to meet me after this class,” your teacher had said quite sternly. You sank in your seat and covered your head with your paper as your teacher moved on. 

It was the last class of the day on a mild Wednesday. Club activities were always off on a Wednesday for a break. You didn’t know if that was the case with every club activities in the school but you were able to go home after this. 

Your history teacher let the class free five minutes before the bell rang. Many of your classmates started to pack up their stuff and others waited by the door. You were still sulking over your history result. 

Then a hand had suddenly slammed on your desk table startling you out of your misery for a brief moment. You looked up to the owner of the hand, Tachibana Mariko, one of your best friends who you’ve known since middle school. 

“Mari-chan, help me!” You wailed as you cradled her arm close to you. She looked at you with sympathy. 

“It can’t have been that bad, right?” She slowly but carefully lifted the papers out of your right hand while you hugged on to her arm like a vice. 

When she managed to slip the papers out and finally read the result written and circled in a bright red, she grew silent quickly and put it face down on the table. 

“You told me you studied for the test. What happened?” She asked, she didn’t sound angry or disappointed but there was a slight hint of something you couldn’t catch in her tone. She patted your head and ran her fingers through your hair while waiting for your response. 

“And I did, really hard! I even followed your study guide you made for me but I guess I still couldn’t retain the information. . . “ you trailed off your sentence. You really did try this time and yet you didn’t know why you couldn’t improve. 

“We’re only a month into third year anyways, I’m positive you’ll do better next time,” she brushed your hair out of the way that fell on your face. 

“You think so?” You sniffed, it wasn’t really anything to cry over. You looked up at your friend with big round eyes. 

“I know so! And . . . at least you’ve reached a score in the twenties,” she laughed and you smacked her playfully on the shoulder. 

“It’s not funny!”

“What’s this? Who’s finally reached a score in the twenties?” Another voice piped up behind you. You knew who it was by the teasing tone he played. You turned around to push him away jokingly but he suddenly wrapped an arm around your neck. 

“Ack! Let go, Daisuke-kun! I’m not in the mood,” you tried to release yourself from his strong grip but he only softened a little in your struggle. 

You’ve known Daisuke longer than Mariko. You two were in the same class in elementary school and miraculously have stayed together since then. He was like a teasing older brother to you and you stuck like glue. 

He then held out his hand and you looked at it before looking back up at him. He nodded to the paper that was left face down by Mariko. 

“I don’t know if you wanna see that~ You might smack her on the head when you see her result,” Mariko giggled and you pushed her lightly out of the way. You went to grab it to put it away in your bag but Daisuke beat you to it as he picked it up first. 

He made a show of smoothing it out like a grandfather shaking a newspaper in his hands. He pulled his chin up in mock examination. It only took him two seconds to see the big twenty six circled in red. He then sucked in his teeth and shook his head. 

“Jeez, (Y/n)-chan! How are you so stupid?” He asked rhetorically. You were going to give an answer but he held a finger up. 

You then turned to Mariko with your hands clasped together. 

“Will you please help me study! Pretty please, I beg you, Mari-chan!” You pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes. But she merely looked away and sighed. 

“You know I have cram school everyday. And I’m always away on the weekend. Believe me if it wasn’t like that I’d do it in a heartbeat,” you knew this already but it didn’t hurt to try to ask. You pressed your fingers together and sank in your seat. 

“I know. And it’s unfair of me to ask you like that.”

“Well, I’ll help you study. I don’t have swimming practice on Thursdays and I know you have today off but I’m sure we can work something out and come up with a way to study!” Daisuke beamed and you turned around and looked at him expectingly. Both you and Daisuke missed the glance Mariko shot the boy. 

Daisuke wasn’t at the top of the class like Mariko was but he still got really good grades so you then thought it’d be good study with him. 

“Really? You’ll do that for me? Oh Daisuke-kun, my saviour!” You suddenly wrapped your arms around his waist in a hug. He laughed as he looked down at you. 

“Of course! Anything to help you!” You didn’t see his cheeks that tinged a slight pink. He looked at you endearingly, and tilted his head. A slight puff of pride got to him when you embraced him. 

The chime of the bell then sounded out and nearly everyone was clambering out the classroom, the students on cleaning duty left to go to the storeroom and gather the supplies they needed. 

“I have to stay back now a bit, but I’ll text you guys later, alright?” Both Mariko and Daisuke nodded in understanding and picked up their belongings and left. 

You picked up your own stuff and made your way to the front of the classroom where your teacher sat at the desk. 

“Um, so what is it you wanted to talk about, Sensei?” You asked. You fiddled with your fingers out of habit when nervous, wondering what it is that he had to say.

“(L/n)-san, a few of your teachers and I have been discussing the well being of our students and how they’re getting on in class. And we’ve come across you and noticed that your grades haven’t been improving a lot.” He started, you inhaled softly and let it out again sharply. 

“So we’ve decided that the best take of action is to assign you a tutor. And the best part is we’ve found you one already!” You history teacher beamed as your brain processed what was being said. 

“A . . . tutor?” 

“Yes, he’s in one of the college prep classes, but the good news is he’s doing this willingly so I wouldn’t pass the opportunity if I were you,” he said quite sternly. You nodded thoughtfully. Nearly all of the students in the college prep classes were stuck up and nasty, always acting like they were better than everyone else. 

“Ah, Sensei, with all due respect I think I will let it pass. You see, Daisuke-kun has already promised me that we’d-“ you were cut off by your teacher interrupting you. 

“He’s already promised he’d do it even though he’s so busy already. At least give him a chance! He’s one of the best students in the class,” he exclaimed. He seemed quite adamant that he wanted this kid to tutor you. If it meant extra grinds then you supposed you couldn’t let it go to waste. 

“Alright, I’ll accept the offer then!” You smiled at your teacher. “I’m really grateful. But out of curiosity, Sensei, who will be tutoring me?” 

Your teacher paused, he pushed aside some papers and folders until he found one with a bright yellow sticky note stuck on to it. He peeled it off and raised it to his eyes so he could read it. 

“Terushima Yuuji.” 

-

You left the classroom after your teacher and before the students on cleaning duty came back to the room. You didn’t know Terushima personally but he was notorious amongst the students for being quite the delinquent. You’ve heard different things about the boy, many not so good, which is why you let out a noise of surprise upon hearing the boy’s name. 

“Terushima Yuuji? In a college prep class? No way!” You thought to yourself. Your teacher had missed the noise you let out thinking you only tried to hold in a cough or something. 

You reached the shoe lockers, switching out your indoor shoes for your outside ones. Your head still thinking about Terushima and how he was going to tutor you. 

“Sensei did say he was one of the best in the class though,” you mumbled to yourself. It was still a bit cold around this time of year so you threw on your coat buttoning it up. 

You finally left the building, on your way to the bus stop where you had to take it for twenty minutes and then walk another ten minutes until you reached home. 

You turned left but you stopped in your tracks when you heard your name called out. You turned around and were now face to face with your new tutor. 

“Hey! (L/n)-san,” he lightly jogged over to you, his mop of blonde hair bouncing along with him. It was clearly bleached but you wondered if he did it out of rebellion or on impulse. 

“Oh, Terushima-kun?” You knew who he was already but feigned innocence when he stopped in front of you. He nodded his head and smiled, and you slightly nodded your head out of politeness. 

“I don’t know if you’ve been told yet, but I’m gonna tutor you for now on! Won’t that be fun?” He asked. He honestly didn’t seem the type to volunteer, maybe he’s doing this for something in return you guessed. 

“Mhm, my history just told me there now after class actually,” he nodded and grinned. Wait a minute, why is he still here? You thought. Doesn’t he have club activities or something. Was he waiting for me? You asked yourself again. Terushima could actually sense the confusion written on your face and answered your questions before you could voice them aloud. 

“The volleyball club actually has their break on a Wednesday. I heard that the track team has their break today too. Ah, anyways I just wanted to get your number so I could find out a good day to study together!” He acted so sweetly and you wondered why. “I was worried for a hot second that you left school already! I was about to head home before you popped up!” 

“Oh yeah, of course you can get my number. You weren’t waiting in the cold too long, right?” You barely knew him but he wasn’t wearing a coat or scarf so you would feel bad if he was waiting out here for nothing. 

He took out his own phone and opened a new contacts page and handed it to you. “Nope, you’re totally fine! I wasn’t out here that long at all actually,” he spoke like you have been friends for years. But you ignored it and typed in your information. You handed the phone back to him. “Perfect! I’ll text you first okay?” 

“Sure, no problem,” you smiled softly. You’ve heard things about Terushima that he was an awful flirt, and would seek out any girl with a pulse. But from this conversation alone he seemed really nice and wondered what he was like hitting on other girls. 

You awkwardly stood there waiting what he was going to say next. 

“Okay! I’ll catch ya later, (L/n)-san! Thanks for your time,” he smiled sweetly and as he talked you couldn’t help but notice the glint of a piece of jewellery in his mouth. Was that a tongue piercing?! 

“Ah, y-yeah. Catch you later, Terushima-san,” you nodded your head and waved goodbye. You missed it but he smirked when he noticed you staring at his mouth. You turned around and made your way to the bus stop. Terushima watched as you paced away from him and the school. He looked you up and down and bit his bottom lip. 

“How cute,” he said to himself as he leaned on the wall beside him. He turned around and made his own way home after he couldn’t see you anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been a hot minute since I’ve updated. That’s on me guys whoops anyways, thank you for the kudos and love you’ve showed for this! This is all for fun after all!

After your bus ride and little walk, you finally reached home. Heat engulfed you as you entered the door. You took off your shoes in the doorway and placed them neatly on the shoe rack after putting on your pair of fluffy slippers. 

“I’m home!” You hollered. Your dad should be home about this time. Your mom worked the night shifts at her job as a doctor while your dad an elementary school teacher. 

You entered the kitchen to see your dad preparing dinner. You sniffed the air and could immediately feel your mouth salivating. 

“Hey, sweetheart. You’re home a bit late today, everything alright?” He asked. He threw in some vegetables into a hot pan, frying them up. 

You took a seat at the table as you watched him cook. He’s always been the better chef between him and your mom which is why he does it more often but your mom had her own signature dishes that were to die for. 

“Yeah my history teacher held me back for a few minutes. He said he and a few other teachers found a tutor for me,” you say as you lean your head on your hands with your elbows propped up on the table. 

“Oh that? I know, we were suppose to tell you tonight,” your dad says totally nonchalant, stirring the ingredients in the pan. You didn’t expect him to know that already.

“How come everyone knows before I do!” You exclaim in mock hurt. Your dad laughs as you nearly pull a tantrum. 

“You’re . . . just a bit slow sometimes, sweetheart,” he says throwing in some seasoning to the pan. Your mouth gapes open and you close it again thinking of something to say back. 

You make a scene of getting off the chair and stomping to your bedroom while your dad merely laughs at you. 

You change out of your school uniform into an old shirt and some leggings, throwing on a jumper for extra warmth. You take out your phone from your coat pocket and open the lock screen to see new messages in your group chat with Mariko and Daisuke 

Daisuke Ono to: Baby Jail  
[what did Sensei say (Y/n)-chan? (o_o)]  
Read 18:32 

Mariko Tachibana  
[i bet she’ll be suspended from club activities if she doesn’t do well next time! Σ('◉⌓◉’) ]  
[That’s what happened to Nagisa-san last year!]  
Read 18:34 

Daisuke Ono  
[with my help she’ll be just fine <333]  
Read 18:34

You  
[guess who has to get extra help from a student in the college prep class ಠ_ಠ ]  
Sent 18:56 

You waited for it to be sent while throwing on a pair of fluffy socks too. It felt great having nothing to do for the rest of the evening. 

Your phone chimed after two minutes with a new message from Daisuke. You threw yourself on the bed, your legs dangling off the side. 

Daisuke Ono  
[whatttttt??? And you didn’t tell  
him that I would be helping you  
instead? (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)]  
Read 18:58

You  
[im sorry!! But sensei wouldn’t listen to me, I just couldn’t say no!]  
Delivered 18:58

Mariko Tachibana  
[who is it anyway?]  
Read 18:59

You  
[Terushima Yuuji from class 7]  
Delivered 19:01

Mariko Tachibana  
[eh? Seriously?? He’s in class 7]  
Read 19:01

Daisuke Ono  
[be careful (Y/n)-chan!!!  
Terushima-san is a known  
playboy]  
Read 19:02

You rolled your eyes, of course he was known to be a playboy amongst other things as well. You just haven’t seen it for yourself yet. Your phone chimes again with a text notification, thinking it’d be either Daisuke or Mariko you opened it up to see an unknown number. 

xxx  
[Heya, (L/n)-san! It’s Terushima  
-kun here!]  
Read 19:06

Well speak of the devil. You saved his name and number to your contact list. He then sent you another text. 

Terushima tutor-san  
[Anyways just let me know  
the days you’re free so we  
can organise something!]  
Read 19:07 

You thought of the days you had nothing going on for and then you sent a text back to him. 

You  
[Hey Terushima-san I’m always free on Wednesdays and Saturdays so whatever suits you too]  
[i remembered you said you don’t have volleyball on Wednesday either so maybe we can do it then]  
Sent 19:10

And not even a few seconds later he had sent you a reply. 

Terushima tutor-san  
[Thats perfect! Wednesdays it is.  
I’ll text you later where we can meet!  
We can start next week]  
Read 19:10

You  
[ok, thanks! I really appreciate it]  
Sent 19:11

And you really did appreciate it. Being in a college prep class was a lot more work and you hoped that you wouldn’t be a burden in any way to him. He saw your text as indicated by the read and only sent you a smile emoticon and a peace sign, to which you replied with an emoticon too. 

You set your phone on your nightstand when your dad called you down for dinner.

-

The next day had rolled by, it was pretty uneventful. Teachers droned on and on during the morning to which you were already tired as is from morning training. Even worse when the English teacher went off about idioms and proverbs. 

Just as you were about to nod off asleep, the chime of the bell signalled lunch and you were woken up by the clash and clatter of nearly everyone in class scattering to leave the room. 

You blinked a few times and let out a yawn. Maybe if you ate something now it might keep you awake, you thought. You pulled out your lunch box that your dad prepared for you this morning and upon seeing the sight of it all your stomach growled. 

“Sounds like someone’s hungry!” A voice piped up behind you. Daisuke pulled up a chair beside you, setting down his own lunch on your desk. 

“Eh? Isn’t she always.” Mariko stated matter of factly. You scowled in annoyance, your friends teasing you. Nothing new about that.

“Oi, I’m a growing girl and I need all the food to help me grow up big and strong,” you giggled as you put on a voice. Both your friends let out a snort and daisuke rolled his eyes. 

“I bet you stopped growing since first year!” Daisuke teased. You made a face and stuck out your tongue at him. 

“See? No comeback because you know he’s right!” Mariko remarked under her breath but you still heard it. 

“Mari-chan you’re supposed to be nice to me!” You whined. You practically pawed at her blazer sleeve like a sad puppy. Mariko only clicked her tongue and turned her nose away. 

You laughed as you took out your utensils and began to dig in to your lunch. It looked delicious as always. 

The three of you made chit chat as lunch ticked by. There was going to be this new major film released soon based off of a popular book series. It looked very promising and Daisuke suggested that the three of you go see it together when it came out of course. 

“That soun’s life a good id’a!” You said with food stuffed in your mouth making it almost inaudible of what you said. Daisuke shot you a disgusted look. 

“Ew, finish what you have in your mouth first! Bleh,” he stuck out his tongue after seeing what you had chewed up in your mouth. You took a sip from your water bottle and swallowed. 

“Sorry not sorry,” you said as you took another bite. Before you could finish what was in your mouth you were distracted by the sound of your name on a familiar voice. 

“Hey, is (L/n)-san in today?” You looked up to see Terushima peeking his head in through the window of the classroom from the hallway. You swallowed as your classmate pointed behind her and Terushima followed his finger. His face brightened up and his eyes crinkled as he smiled at you across the room. You returned the smile and then he waved you over. 

“I’ll be back in a sec’ you guys,” you shrugged as you left your desk. Two pairs of eyes and a few others watched as you left the room to greet the blonde outside the door. 

“Hey, what’s up?” You asked. You crossed your arms one over the other as you leaned up against the wall. Terushima shoves his hands in his pocket and smiled again. 

“I just wanted to ask you a few things!” He replied nonchalantly. You nodded your head, he could’ve just texted me though, you thought. 

“About what?” 

“Ah like, when and where we should meet up! The library is out of option because it closes early on a Wednesday and I thought a cafe or something would be way too distracting.” 

Right, and he couldn’t text me this because? 

Terushima wouldn’t tell you but he liked talking to you in person. He thought you were kind of interesting and very cute.

“So any ideas?”

“We could study at mine if you don’t mind?” You said without missing a beat. Maybe it seemed too eager of you to respond so quickly but you shook your head. 

“Alright, that’s fine by me. We can meet outside the school gates?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. You nodded your head. 

“That’s fine-“ 

“Oi! Yuu-kun, hurry up! We don’t have much time left!” You craned your neck over Terushima’s shoulder to see some boys calling him over. Most likely his friends. 

“Yeah, yeah, just a moment!” He called back to the group of two. He then turned his attention back to you. “Anyways, what were you saying?” 

“Ah, sure let’s just text each other the details!” You replied. He pouted a little like a child but nodded his head in agreement. 

“Alright, I just thought I’d stop by since I was passing your class anyways!”

“Makes sense I guess,” you shrugged your shoulder. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and uncrossed your arms.

“Okay well I’ll chat to you later!” He turned around and looked back at you to give you a dashing smile. You couldn’t help but to swoon a little. You breathed a sigh and lifted your hand. 

“Yeah, talk to you later,” you smiled back and he paced his way to his friends. You watched as one slapped him on the back and the other grabbed him by the neck and ruffled his hair. It was quite amusing to then see Terushima whine about it as he smoothed out his hair. 

You turned around, Terushima turned his head to look at you one more time before you slipped into your classroom. He looked at his friend who had something that he just barely caught on and agreed with him.

Meanwhile you went to sit back with your friends. It seemed Daisuke and Mariko were having a very animated conversation. 

“Yo,” you said as you pulled out your chair. Daisuke and Mariko turned to you with expecting eyes, obviously looking to hear the details on what you were talking about with the blonde boy. 

“So?” Mariko beckoned, gesturing with her hands for you to spill. 

“So what? We talked about nothing interesting! You guys would be disappointed to be honest,” you replied as you picked up your chopsticks.

“Eh?! Come on! Please! It’s not everyday you have some hot stud wanting to talk to you!” Mariko practically begged to hear what you discussed but you wouldn’t give in.

“Seriously, Mari-chan, it’s so boring!” You teased as you elbowed her gently. 

She pouted as she leaned back in her chair. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I want every detail, word for word when you two start studying together! You never know with a guy like Terushima-san!” 

“Oh come on! Those are only rumours. You can’t talk about him like that unless you know they’re true, it’s unfair. . . “ you tried to reason. You thought he seemed like a pretty decent guy. You’d have to see for yourself whether or not he was what everyone made him out to be. 

“I agree with Mari, Terushima can be unpredictable. That’s coming from him during volleyball matches, no one knows what to expect with those guys. They always do their own thing,” Daisuke said, trying to prepare you.

“Please, he’s probably a different guy off the court,” you said as you stuffed your mouth with rice. Daisuke simply shrugged his shoulders and then Mariko changed the subject to something else that you didn’t pay attention to. 

Lunch ended soon after, and the classroom became busy again for a short while before quieting down for afternoon classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope yall look forward to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, hope you’re doing well lately! Originally this chapter was so long so I had to cut it off in half, so this is kind of a part one? Anyways hope you enjoy it and I’m sorry if you think Yuuji is ooc, tbh I always think of him as really cheerful and friendly apart from being such a major flirt outside of school too! So I’m going off of that fact that I view him as a bit of a cheeky chap. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Super sorry if I’ve made any spelling or grammar mistakes, I write all of this during the night lol)

Without even realising it nearly a week had passed. The rest of the week had flown by and it was Wednesday already. Your first tutoring session with Terushima was coming sooner than expected! 

He hadn’t texted you all week except yesterday night on Monday, asking which subjects you struggled with the most. That was hard to answer considering you struggle with most of your subjects anyways. You managed to narrow it down to English, History, and Maths. 

After that you presumed to bring home the material you usually used for those subjects on Wednesday. 

You focused back to listening to your teacher talking everyone’s ears off about the periodic table. Science was the last class of the day on a Wednesday, scheduled in the labs. It was not your favourite subject in school but it was one that you did fairly ok in. 

You looked at the clock. The second hand ticked as it drew nearer to when you could call it a day. You could practically feel all your classmates buzzing with excitement and eager to get out. Your teacher looked at the time too and stopped ranting to tell you all what the homework was due in a couple of days. 

As soon as the bell chimed, everyone immediately pushed out of their seats and rushed to get out of the lab room. 

Making sure you didn’t leave anything behind and had everything in your bag, you got up too and grabbed your jacket hanging up on the wall as you walked out of the lab. Daisuke and Mariko waiting for you outside the door. 

“Ready?” You smiled. They both gave you a simple answer and the three of you made your way to the shoe lockers at the entrance of the building. 

“Remember, (Y/n) I want all the details! Got it?” Mariko chimed as you slipped out of your indoor shoes. 

“Roger!” You turned to her and fake saluted. Both you and her looked at each other and you started to giggle to yourselves as you threw on your jackets and coats. 

You knew nothing was going to happen but you started having the banter about it. Even Daisuke sometimes joined in too. 

When you were all ready you left the building, Daisuke waved bye to you and Mariko as he turned left towards the club rooms to get changed into his sports clothes for training. 

You reached the gates of the school and gave your hug to Mariko as she turned right to get to her after school study, or torture, as you liked to put it. 

You waved to her back until she was a few meters away and put your arm down to your side. You looked left and right to see if Terushima was waiting for you already. You didn’t see him so you waited until he did arrive. 

A chill went up your spine as two hands suddenly grabbed your shoulders from behind you, jostling you forward a bit. You turned around only to-

“Boo!” 

You let out a yelp as Terushima was all up in your face. He laughed at your shocked expression and you nearly hit him until he stopped and looked at you. 

“Sorry, I guess I couldn’t help myself!” He grinned cheekily. You puffed out your own cheeks and crossed your arms unimpressed. 

“Yeah, well, don’t do it again,” you muttered. Terushima pouted at which you saw in the corner of your eyes. You thought he kind of looks like a puppy when he does that. 

“Ok I promise I won’t do it again,” he said solemnly as he put his hands up in surrender. “Let’s go shall we? Lead the way, (L/n)-san!” 

“Sure,” you got over your ‘anger’ and started to walk to the bus stop not so far from here. “We have to take the bus, is that alright?” 

You two started making small talk, asking each other about your day and what you did. Terushima apologised for not texting you often but you waved it off saying it was nothing to worry about and you didn’t mind. You then started talking about sports when you got to the bus stop. 

He explained to you all about volleyball and most of the rules and the object of the game. You’ve played a small bit in P.E. class but of course you weren’t a pro at it like he was, you joked. You caught on quick about the different positions and what each of the different players role was. 

“I heard our volleyball team is known for being “wild” and unpredictable in matches. Is that true?” You asked. He laughed at the words you used and nodded his head frantically. 

“Oh yeah it sure is! Definitely in the past two years since I’ve been on the team it’s always been like that. But this year we’re trying to tone it down a little!” He joked. He then looked at you. “You’ve never been to a game before?” 

“Ah well, I guess I never had the opportunity to go and see yous’ play before,” you started. You usually just went to the swim meets for Daisuke since you go to support him and vice versa. “Ah, maybe this year will be different though.” 

“I think you totally should! They’re super fun!” The blonde beamed. He seems so passionate about it and you really liked that about him. “So tell me about the track team.” 

And so you did. You went into some lengthy detail about your crazy teammates and underclassmen you trained with. How track was just more than just running. He listened attentively, nodding along with everything you said, asking questions along the way. 

Eventually you had to get off the bus at your stop and you thought he wanted to talk about something else while you walked the rest of the way to your apartment, but he continued to ask about your extracurricular activity and you didn’t mind talking away. 

You reached your apartment and reached into your bag for your extra set of keys. You both got into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. 

“My dad should be home by now from work and mom is usually out late, but they know you’re coming over today so hopefully they won’t pry too much,” you say. Everytime you have friends over if one or both your parents are home they’ll start to chat with them and sometimes more often than not completely embarrass you. So you hoped for the best today that your mom or dad wouldn’t barge into your room or study time. 

“Ah, no worries, my mom and dad are like that all the time too!” He agreed. You laughed a little at that. 

“I love them to death but sometimes they just don’t know when to quit talking,” you quietly said. You got out of the elevator and lead the way to the apartment. 

“I know right! My mom is especially worse for it, like sometimes I’ll give her hints or a sign to stop but she’ll look at me and continue going!” You were shocked how relatable that was and agreed with him. 

You opened your door and let Terushima in first. You offered to hang up his jacket on the coat hanger as he slipped off his shoes. You handed him a pair of guest slippers that you hoped were big enough for him as you put on your own slippers. 

“I’m home!” You hollered, waiting for at least a response from somebody. You were met with silence and frowned slightly. “Huh, maybe dad went out for something.” 

You led him to the kitchen at the back, expecting to see your dad who you thought was home. You were only greeted by your dog running straight passed you and towards the boy behind you. 

“No! Arlo, get down!” You called to your dog who started jumping up at Terushima. Arlo would not make a good guard dog, you thought. 

“Wah, so cute!” Terushima bent down to pick up Arlo easily in his arms. You wondered how since Arlo was an over fed chocolate Labrador. He was still a young puppy but he was so big and heavy already that you could barely pick him up. 

“Ugh, I’m so sorry! He’s always like that around new people,” you were just glad he hasn’t peed from excitement. Arlo wagged his tail with glee as he started to lick Terushima’s face. 

“No it’s alright I love dogs!” He set Arlo on the floor who immediately dropped and showed off his belly to be scratched and the blonde boy caved and gave the dog what he wanted.

“I just hope you like cats too,” you shrugged. Terushima looked up at you with glee. 

“You have a cat?!” He beamed.

You laughed softly as he continued to play with your dog as you walked around your kitchen. You got to your fridge to get some juice for the two of you and you noticed a note in your dad’s handwriting. 

‘Emergency staff meeting at the school! I’ll be home late tonight! Food in the fridge for you and Terushima-kun.’ It said. 

“So turns out my dads gonna be out late so we can study here in the sitting room,” You said as you motioned to the joint room to the kitchen. Terushima nodded but he was still paying attention to Arlo. 

“Um, I’m just gonna grab the rest of my stuff from my room,” you said. 

“Oh sure I’ll take out my stuff too,” the blonde finally looked at you and smiled in response. You quickly turned around to go to your bedroom. 

While you were in your room, you took off your school blazer and sweater and threw on a soft pink pullover. You grabbed some paper and your maths set from your desk and went back down. 

Terushima already had his stuff out on the table. It was all neatly set up with papers and pens and a ring binder filled with notes. Arlo was laying down beside Terushima with his head on his lap, the blonde scratching behind the dog’s ear. 

Terushima took the cap off of a black pen and took out a sheet. “Ok so before we begin the learning, I think I should know what type of learner you are,”. He looked at you expectantly waiting for some answer. 

“What kind of learner I am?” 

“Yeah, like visual, kinesthetic, aural etcetera. . . ?” He trailed off. You gave him a look and he took the hint that you had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Okay so I think the easiest way to explain this is that there’s more than just one type of learning style. When we’re in school, we’re all taught the same old-school style, so not everyone really benefits from that and it’s hard for them to retain and learn that information. Do you get me?” 

“I think so. Is that why I’m so bad at studying? Because I’m not studying right?” You asked. He smiled but he shook his head. 

“Not quite. It’s not that you’re studying wrong it’s just you don’t know how to study to benefit you? I think that’s the simplest way I can say it,” you nodded, processing his words. “So since there’s different ways to study I’ll show you them!” 

He started to write down words on his page and circled them. He showed you the page.

“So there’s actually seven different learning styles you could have. Some people have more than one learning style that they use while others may just have one, it depends on the person. But for now I think I’ll just go explain the main three.” You nodded intently, taking in his words. It was actually kind of making sense. 

He talked about the three learning styles he mentioned before. Visual, aural, and kinesthetic. How each one differs and wrote down some characteristics underneath the words on his page. 

“Oh! I actually know a great quiz that doesn’t take too long! Do you want to see what your learning style is?” He asked as he took out his phone. You agreed as he pulled up the page with questions ready to be answered. “It’s pretty accurate I think and it only takes about five minutes to complete.”

So you took the test, answering the questions that ranged from highly agree to neutral to highly disagree. Terushima was right in saying it didn’t take long to finish. When you were done you handed him the phone and he pressed the calculate results. 

“Ah, so it says kinesthetic learner, you’re just like me!” He exclaimed. “That’s actually perfect. It’d be easier to share notes and tips.”

“Oh really? So where do we go from here then?” You asked. 

He then talked a bit about kinesthetic learners. They usually use their hands a lot and are very practical. They usually learn better when using their hands in the task at hand. 

“How do your teachers give out notes?” 

“Well most of my teachers just hand out sheets and we highlight the important parts. And others make us write it down into our copies,” you explained. Terushima then nodded his head knowingly. 

Terushima then said that it would better to actually write out the notes by hand instead of just let them being on handouts. 

“When a teacher hands us notes or makes us write them down. I put it in a copy with messy handwriting, I abbreviate words all the time and it’s all pretty much filled with scribbles and doodles. But when I get home I write them all out on a fresh page in a separate copy. It’s all neat and tidy handwriting and I colour code sections and it’s way easier to read so when I study it’s better to look at.” 

“That sounds like so much effort, and time consuming!” You whine. 

“It is but the effort definitely pays off. I’m not in the college prep class for nothing y’know?” He says as he leans back resting his weight on his hands behind him. You sigh as you look at him. “Here let me see your notes for the subjects you struggle with.” 

You handed him a purple hardback copy and nothing else so when he looked at you expectantly waiting for the rest of your notes copies, you merely shrugged. His eyes widened. 

“Don’t tell me you use one copy for everything!” He slightly raised his voice in shock. 

“Yeah. . . Why?” You didn’t see it as a big deal. “Whenever it’s all filled up I just get a new one, no big deal.” 

“No bi- Then how do you find all the notes you need for a test?!” His mouth opened and closed not knowing what else to say. 

“I just flip through the pages until I find what I’m looking for?” 

“(L/n)-san in all due respect but what the fuck. Like actually? Jeez.” He said as he looked through the purple copy anyway. Shaking his head at messy, unorganised notes. 

It was such a blow to you that you were left speechless, not knowing what to say. Well, he wasn’t wrong, but he had absolutely no filter when it came to speaking his mind. 

“Please invest in a copy for each subject,” was all he said but you hung your head not wanting to meet his fierce gaze. 

“Ok.”

“Say it like you mean it!” How are you going to improve your grades if you won’t change habits?” 

“Ok, I promise to get more copies! Can we move on, Terushima-san?” You begged. He looked at you again and he chuckled. He rolled his eyes playfully and set down your note copy. 

“Fine, fine, lets move on. . . Sorry if I sounded or said anything really harsh, by the way. It was kinda uncalled for,” he apologised. 

“You don’t have to say sorry. It was totally called for. To be honest I see what you mean it probably is better for me to get more copies.” You pouted. 

Terushima nodded, and left it at that. He moved on to more study tips, like taking a five minute break every half hour or try to study in a bright place and don’t sit at the window where you could easily get distracted. You nodded your head along, taking down the tips in bullet points. 

“Make sure all your electronic devices are out of sight and out of reach! If you like studying with music, try it with classical music or instrumentals with no words!” He rambled on and on, without realising so much time had passed by already. 

It wasn’t until your dad came home that you actually checked the time. 

“Holy shit!” He exclaimed. “Jeez, I think I’ve overstayed my welcome. My bad, (L/n)-san!” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Hey no worries, I just hope your parents don’t mind you staying out late,” you started to put away your books and stationery too. And then your dad walked in through the room. 

“Hey kids! Wait a second, Terushima-kun, you’re still here?” Your dad almost did a double take when he strode in through the room, he through his brief case in the kitchen counter and loosened his tie. 

“Hey, Mister (L/n), we’re actually just finished about now. I’m gonna head on home,” Terushima zipped up his school bag and slung it around his shoulders.

“It is a bit late, do you want me to give a lift home?” Your father too kind for his own good offered to Terushima who suddenly waved his hands in front of him. 

“Oh that’s so nice of you (L/n)-san, but im sure I could just take a bus home. It’s no big deal,” Terushima declined the offer, but your father still persisted. After declining again and again your dad finally dropped it. 

“You both did get something to eat though, right?” Your dad asked, referring to the dinner he left in the fridge for you guys. “I don’t want Terushima-kun to go home hungry now!” 

“Yes, it was so good (L/n)-san! Top notch cooking I’ll say,” Terushima replied cheerily. Your father sighed and after said he was going to the bathroom. 

“Uh, I guess I’ll bring you out to the bus stop,” you said. You coughed and glanced at your dog who got up to drink water from his bowl. “I usually bring Arlo out at this time for a walk anyways.”

“That’s alright, I’m ready when you are, (L/n)-san.” 

You simply nodded and went to grab Arlo’s lead where it’s always kept in a basket amongst other squeaky and soft toys. You connected the lead to his collar and brought him out to the front of the room while Terushima followed. 

You threw on your shoes and a jacket while the taller boy beside you did the same. He even double checked to make sure he had everything he needed. 

“Thank you for having me, Mister (L/n)!” He called out to your dad. There was a muffled response from your father coming from the bathroom to which you giggled quietly to yourself. 

After checking you had your keys too, the two of you (and Arlo) left your apartment. It was quiet until you got to the elevator, small talk exchanged from the pair of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go folks! As said befire this chapter was really long so in the next one it’ll be a bit of a continuation from where I left off here. When I say slow burn I mean slow burn. Like they’re not gonna be holding hands until chapter 50 lmao (bit of an exaggeration but I hope you know what I mean!) 
> 
> I really don’t know if I intend for any explicit things to happen? So far this will just be a soft, fluff fic because there simply isn’t enough of it with Terushima! 
> 
> Don’t forget to stay inside and be safe!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I’ve got another chapter for you! Sorry it’s a bit late! I thought I’d be able to update this regularly but the weather where I live has gotten so hot and humid already that it’s hard to do anything or concentrate so I’m always procrastinating, sorry about that :))
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

You lived in the quieter parts of town, so the streets were quite empty to say the least. Only a few passing cars and strangers as you walked in a comfortable silence to the bus stop. 

“You live in a nice place, it’s very homey,” Terushima comments relating to it. You nod in agreement with him. 

“Yeah, it really is,” You start to say and then you pout a little at your next thought. “We’re gonna be moving house soon actually. It’ll be bigger than our apartment and have a back-garden too!” 

“Oh, really? You’re not moving schools or anything... right?” He asked. You looked at him and shook your head at it. 

“No, no, not at all! We’re actually just moving to a new neighbourhood! It’ll be closer to Johzenji, so it won’t take me ages to get to school and back home.”

“Awe, that’s great to hear. It’d be a shame, I mean, I’ve only started to tutor you after all!” He laughs lightly and rubs the back of his neck. 

“That’s true, although we’re moving all the way to the other side of town, it’s not like it’s ten minutes down the road from here.” You complained. You threw your head back and let out a groan just thinking about it. Packing up and unpacking was going to take up at least a few days of your time.

“Oh? Which neighbourhood are you moving in to? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“(Street name), about a ten minute walk from school.” You stopped in your tracks, the bus stop right ahead of you. Terushima walked a little bit ahead of you, and turned around to face you. 

“(Street name)?! You’re joking! I live like on the next street over practically! That’s amazing who would’ve thought!” His eyes bulged and smiled in glee at hearing the name of your destined movement. 

“What an actual coincidence, no fucking way,” you swore in disbelief. Absolutely he had to be pulling your leg. Your mouth gapped a little at the thought of living so close to the blonde. 

“How convenient, we’ll have more time to study together on Wednesdays!” He raised his voice a little with delight. 

Of course. to study, you thought to yourself. 

“Ooh, that also means I can bring my dog over for play dates with yours, that’d be so cute!” He turned his head to the side, sighing just thinking about the puppies playing together. Another excuse to see you after school was playing in the back of his head too. 

“Oh you never told me you had a dog too, Terushima-kun,” you mused. He nodded his head a few times and hummed.

“I sure do, his name is Zoro and he’s a German shepherd! He’s the fluffiest thing you’ll ever see. I have pictures of him, you wanna see?” He asked you but he was already reaching into his pocket for his phone. 

“Sure, I’d love to,” you smiled at his reaction to your response. He hurriedly unlocked his phone and went straight to his camera roll, looking for the perfect photo of Zoro to show you. 

You spent another five minutes just looking at photos of Zoro and Terushima gushing about him. And another five minutes of discussing whether or not your pets would get along well or not. 

It wasn’t until you saw his face drop a little as he had looked behind you that you realised his bus had arrived. You awkwardly smiled as he turned back to you. 

“Thanks again for agreeing to tutor me, I’ll have to treat you to something for it,” you shrugged. He smiled at your offer and looked away. 

“Don’t worry about it, (L/n)-san. If you really insist just treat me to anything nice and sweet,” you could have sworn he winked at you but maybe it was a trick if the light from the lamppost above you.

However you still could feel yourself blush at the thought of something ‘nice and sweet’ that he may or may not be insinuating. 

“Um, sure. . .” You looked away from the stare he had on you and scratched the back of your head with your free hand. Terushima laughed giddily and shook his head. 

“I’ll talk to you later. Bye, (L/n)-san!” He called from the door of the bus. He waved to you and you waved back. The door closing before you could say anything else to him. And just as well in case you had said something totally embarrassing! 

You still stared at the back of the bus as it turned a corner and disappeared from your sight. You let out a breath you hadn’t realised you were holding. You put a hand over your chest and could not believe how fast it was beating. 

You were pulled out from your thoughts when Arlo started pawing at your legs. You looked down and smiled. 

“Come on, we’ll go to the park now,” you said. Arlo started to get up from sitting and it looked as if he was smiling back at you. 

It was another five minute walk to the park. The sun was almost set and still not many people were out. Only a few you could see were out exercising or other dog owners out to exercise their pets too. 

You took out your phone and started to text your friends. Specifically Daisuke and Mariko of course. When you saw the group chat their were already a few messages you haven’t seen yet. Mostly memes from Daisuke that he thinks are funny. 

You to Baby Jail:  
[the monkey has left the building]  
Sent 20:56 

Obviously not to offend but Mariko had insisted his nickname should be “The Monkey”. It was unnecessary but you gave in to her antics. Not even a minute later had your phone buzzed with a notification from the girl herself. 

Mariko:  
[AND???? WHAT HAPPENED TELL US]  
Read 20:56

You:  
[nothing happened, we literally only studied that’s it I’m afraid]  
Delivered 20:58 

Daisuke:  
[i call your bs. What actually happened]  
Read 20:59

Mariko:  
[^^^^ exactly!!! What happened??]  
Read 20:59 

You only sent a small paragraph of what went on at your apartment because there really wasn’t anything that interesting. Your last sentence was: “thank god my parents weren’t home to embarrass me”. 

After you sent that your friends instantly spammed the group chat with messages and keysmashes of disbelief. You can almost imagine the pair screeching as if they were right in front of you and not talking to them through a screen. 

Mariko:  
[YOUR PARENTS WERENT  
HOME OMG (Y/N)]  
[ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME]  
Read 21:01

Daisuke:  
[I WTF]  
Read 21:01

Mariko:  
[PLEASE TELL ME YOURE JOKING]  
Read 21:01

Daisuke:  
[say sike right now]  
[youre lying]  
Read 21:02

You:  
[guys what is wrong with you????]  
[My parents trusted us to be alone and you guys can’t??]  
Delivered 21:02

Daisuke:  
[its not that I don’t trust you]  
[ just that I don’t trust him]  
Read 21:03

Mariko:  
[Periodt. ಠ_ಠ]  
Read 21:03

You:  
[im hurt this isn’t fair]  
[i actually learned a lot more in an hour than I have in the last three years]  
Delivered 21:04

Daisuke:  
[im sure you have]  
[( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]  
Read 21:04

You:  
[ew don’t use that emoji  
it’s so ugly bleh]  
Delivered 21:05

Mariko:  
[gasp]  
[omg (Y/n)-chan you didn’t deny it]  
Read 21:05 

You:  
[im done]  
[im gonna mute this gc]  
[byeeee]  
Sent 21:06

You immediately exited the group chat, and went to it’s setting to mute it. You would not get any more message notifications until you decided you wanted them. 

You turned your attention back onto your dog. You had been walking and texting at the same time. You knew the path off by heart so you really just let Arlo pull you around the park while you were considering about ripping the heads off of your closest friends the next time you saw them. 

“I need new friends,” you mused to you yourself. Arlo looked behind you and tilted his head to the side as if he understand you. But maybe he could. Arlo is the only friend you need right now. Those other two can wait for your attention until you see fit that they deserve it. Maybe not until tomorrow. 

You checked the time a few moments later. It was getting rather late than expected and the sun had finally set. It was a short walk but then again you were normally out with Arlo much earlier than at this time. You finished the loop around the park and walked on home. That took you the usual time. 

You reached home and unclipped the lead attached to your dog’s collar. He scurried off to the kitchen while you took off your outdoor shoes and replaced them with your slippers. 

You put away your stuff in the kitchen and went back to your room. You wanted to flop into bed but you decided against it and changed into your pyjamas first. Then you stood in front of your bed and flipped onto it. Limbs spread out into a starfish. 

You thought about the homework that was assigned today and decided to do it later since none of it was due tomorrow. 

Suddenly there was scratching at your door and it opened up. You thought it was Arlo but it was just your cat Bruno instead. He sometimes liked to sleep in your room, tonight not being an exception. He slowly made his way to your bed and jumped onto it. Then curling up into a ball beside you. You rubbed his head between his ears and along his spine and he started to purr at your touch. 

“Oh, Terushima-kun didn’t see you tonight, Bruno. I wonder where you were,” you pouted. You scratched behind his ear and he leaned into it. You opened up your camera on your phone and took a decent photo. 

You slid into your contacts and tapped on Terushima’s to send him the message. 

[You sent an attached image]  
[you never got to see my cat]  
[his name is bruno lol]  
Sent 21:46

You waited for it to be changed from “sent” to “delivered” to “read”. Maybe he wasn’t online at the moment. You shrugged your shoulders and switched to the Instagram app to scroll through your feed while still petting Bruno who seemed to be sound asleep now. 

You were about to fall asleep yourself until your phone buzzed in your hand, startling you awake. 

Terushima  
[THATS THE CUTEST CAT EVER]  
[PLEASE GIVE HIM 100  
KISSES FROM ME PLS]  
[OH MY GOD I WANT A CAT  
SO BAD NOW]  
Read 22:17

You let out a snort and shook your head. You turned towards your cat and leant down to kiss him on his head. 

“That’s from Terushima-kun, I’ll give you ninety nine more another time,” you mumbled. Bruno didn’t stir but his ears flickered and you sighed. 

[ill make sure he gets all 100]  
[little stinker must’ve been hiding somewhere again]  
Delivered 22:19

Terushima  
[ill have to meet him next time  
I come over]  
[does he like other people?]  
Read 22:20

You can almost hear what Terushima must have sounded like. Maybe pouting a little and asking in a childlike voice for humour. Also pointing his fingers together like he is “shy”.

[oh definitely he is such  
an attention seeker]  
[hed love you for sure]  
Read 22:20

Terushima  
[HELL YEAH]  
[maybe I should live  
wit u forever]  
[or just straight up steal  
your pets from you]  
Read 22:21

[nooooo don’t take them  
away from me]  
[ill be big hurt :(((]  
Read 22:21

Terushima  
[dont you ‘:((((‘ me]  
Read 22:23

[:))))]  
Read 22:23

Terushima  
[that just screams passive  
aggressive to me]  
[like]  
[youre about to threaten  
me or something]  
Read 22:24

[me?? Threaten you???]  
[I would never]  
[:))))]  
Read 22:24

Terushima  
[stop that >:^(]  
Read 22:25

[eeewwww]  
[dont tell me you use noses  
in those emojis bleh]  
Read 22:26

Terushima  
[Heh heh heh >:^D]  
Read 22:27

[im gonna be sick]  
[dont ever do that again]  
Read 22:27

Terushima  
[or else what? :^)))]  
Read 22:28

[youre fired :)))]  
Read 22:29

It took him a few minutes to respond. Terushima just sent you a meme as a response. You tutted and rolled your eyes but you didn’t realise you smiled as you typed back. 

[dont talk to me until you  
actually find a funny meme]  
Read 22:34

Terushima  
[ouch]  
[come on that’s a pretty  
good one]  
Read 22:34

[oh forgive me]  
[it was so funny I forgot to laugh]  
[ahaha]  
Read 22:35

Terushima  
[:(((]  
Read 22:35

[dont you ‘:(((‘ me]  
Read 22:36

Terushima  
[dont you turn my words against me]  
Read 22:37

[oops too late]  
Read 22:37

Terushima  
[youre right it is too late]  
[just look at the time]  
[imma go to sleep]  
Read 22:38

[yeahh that’s fair]  
[I should go to sleep too tbh]  
Read 22:39

Terushima  
[alright goodnight (L/n)-san]  
[dont let the bed bugs bight!!!]  
Read 22:39 

[g’night Terushima-kun]  
[ttyl. And thanks for today]  
Delivered 22:40 

After you sent that text, you set your alarms on your phone and plugged it in to your charger and left it on your nightstand. You blinked a few times. You had to get up early so you should sleep now. 

You snuggled into your pillow and duvet and soon, you fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one: 
> 
> Absolute no body at all:
> 
> Me: *doesnt know how to end a chapter so writes it off as the character falls asleep like in a wattpad fanfic*
> 
> Stay safe yall! Especially if your country’s still on lockdown for Covid-19, or you’re out protesting for the blm movement!


End file.
